Collapse of the Great Hakurei Barrier
by Lukesky180
Summary: Join Reimu and Marisa in Lukesky180's first ever fanfic as they rush to save the Great Hakurei Barrier from collapsing. Gensokyo is relying on them! Will they find a solution in time, or will Gensokyo collapse? Read further to find out! Reviews please! (REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Touhou Project in any way.

**Author's notes:** Well, here is my first fanfic, I do hope that you enjoy it. I will be writing Background Music's names to match the scenario/setting/mood. Well, please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Collapse of the Great Hakurei Barrier<strong>

_Hakurei Shrine (BGM ~ Mystic Oriental Love Consultation)_

"Ah, another boring day in Gensokyo..." A young girl said. She wore the outfit of a Shrine Maiden, the outfit itself being colored red and white.

"Yo, Reimu! What's up, da~ze?" A figure of a witch, a young girl as well, tossed a coin into the donation box in front of the Shrine. The box seemed to never have any donations.

"Ah, Marisa. It's just another ordinary day. Nothing big." The Shrine Maiden, Reimu said absently as she greedily snatched the coin from the box.

"There are no 'ordinary' days, Reimu." Marisa said playfully before punching Reimu in the shoulder, just to see her reaction, which was, disappointingly, a bored yawn.

Meanwhile...

Great Hakurei Barrier (BGM ~ Charming Domination ~ Who Done It?)

"My, my. What is this?" A blonde youkai looked at the barrier surrounding Gensokyo closely. It seemed to be cracking and was sure to shatter by the evening.

"Yukari-sama, what is the matter?" A fox-kitsune asked, carrying a cat shikigami.

"Ah, Ran. It's nothing in immediate need of attention. I'll get straight to it. However, I am giving you specific instructions. Quickly, put Chen down, now."

"Yes, Yukari-sama." Ran said as she put the cat shikigami, Chen, down on the ground, both of the shikigami awaiting further instructions.

"Ran and Chen, I need you two to go straight to the Netherworld, and stand guard by the stairway. You must let no one in. I have already given word to Yuyuko, she already knows. You will have Youmu by your side to assist in a time of trouble."

"Yes, Yukari-sama." The two shikigami said in unison.

"Good. Do not fail me." Yukari then dismissed the two with a wave of her hand. "Now to get to resolving this..."

Hakurei Shrine (BGM ~ Night Falls)

Reimu and Marisa sat in the shade of the Shrine, having nothing to do. It really was an ordinary day in Gensokyo.

An ordinary day until now, of course. Suddenly, a huge quake shook the Shrine, leaving it standing, but barely.

"Waah! What's going on?" Reimu frantically reached for her gohei. Surely someone, or something was behind this!

Just as a chunk of debris was about to hit the panicking Reimu, she was swept high in the sky by Marisa, on her broom.

"Thank you, Marisa. I now know the reason of this...the Great Hakurei Barrier is collapsing."

Stairway to Hakugyokurou (BGM ~ Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When?)

"Quickly! We must get to Youmu-san to barricade the gates to the Netherworld!" Ran yelled to Chen, the two flying up the stairs.

Finally, they saw a figure of a girl pointing the sword of Roukan at them. "Identify yourselves!" The voice said.

"Ran Yakumo and Chen, we were sent here by Yukari-sama to help prevent anyone from entering into the Netherworld."

"Yes...Lady Yuyuko told me about you two." The figure placed the sword back into the hilt hanging from her back.

"Youmu-san!" Ran exclaimed as the figure turned around to face them.

"No time for formalities. We must focus on the objective." Youmu said firmly.

Hakurei Shrine ~Damaged~ (BGM ~ Love-Colored Master-Spark)

"We have to go look into this! This can't happen!" Marisa said quickly.

"Well, if we are going to investigate, I'd suggest that we stay together. It is not safe at this immediate time, but rather, very dangerous." Reimu added emphasis to the last part.

"Well then, off we go." Marisa said, but rather gravely, not like the normal Marisa, who leapt at the chance of an adventure, this Marisa was serious. She whisked herself and Reimu off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Chapter Notes:<strong> Well, that's the first chapter, and it's pretty much all my effort. So I hope that you all have enjoyed it, and please leave suggestions/criticism, and/or any mistakes that I have made in Spelling, Grammer, Names, etc.

Thank you for reading, and I shall continue the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project in any way.

Author's Note: Well, here is the second chapter of the Fanfiction I am writing, as promised! I hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Start of an Investigation

Great Hakurei Barrier (BGM ~ Charming Domination ~ Who Done It?)

"Nngh..." Yukari made a feeble last attempt to seal the cracks in the barrier. She focused her magic into the cracks, but failed.

"No!" The barrier then shattered open, knocking Yukari back. How could this be? The barrier couldn't shatter now!

"I must...get back..." With that, Yukari vanished in a gap, she was going back to the Netherworld. There was nothing left to do, except wait for the end of Gensokyo.

Meanwhile...

Netherworld Barrier (BGM ~ Ghostly Band ~ Phantom Ensemble)

Reimu and Marisa decided to go to the Netherworld to look for Yukari. Surely she was there, visiting her friend, Yuyuko. They were planning to ask Yukari about this.

"Ah, this again. How simple." Marisa said as she and Reimu flew up towards the tip of the barrier, like when they flew over the barrier a few years ago.

"Ngh.." Reimu felt that familiar feeling of nausea, the same one that she felt during the Spring Snow Incident (Refer to "Perfect Cherry Blossom"). It did not feel good at all, but the feeling passed away over Reimu like a wave, making her feel better almost instantly.

Finally, the two had reached the stairs to Hakugyokurou.

Stairs to Hakugyokurou (BGM ~ Border of Life {Piano} )

Reimu looked up at the stairs towering above them. "Marisa, we should rush out of this. There is no time."

Marisa noticed that Reimu was panicking, and looked at her with a concerned look. "Reimu," She put her hand on Reimu's shoulder. "What is it?"

"I fear...I fear!" Reimu was on the verge of tears, but she didn't feel sad. It was an overflowing of confusing emotions: Confusion, Scared, Angry, it was too much.

"What is it, Reimu?" Marisa said, looking at Reimu seriously.

"Gensokyo...is going to end."

Meanwhile...

"Youmu-san. I see two humans down there, about to climb the stairs." Ran said, worried about the part where she had to stop them from advancing, even if it involved using force. She could not fail Yukari-sama.

"I see. I will go and warn them. Both of you stay up here. If I warn them and they do not abide by it, we shall have to use force." Immediately, Youmu raced away with an amazing speed, appearing to be a blur.

"Well, Chen. We have to get ready, just in case the two humans decide to progress." Ran said, rubbing Chen's head assuringly. Chen smiled sweetly, knowing that Ran was on her side.

Meanwhile...

Reimu and Marisa started to climb the stairs, a feeling of endlessness following the journey up the never-ending stairs.

Suddenly, a blur raced towards the two and stopped, revealing a girl holding a sword. "You should not be here, humans who still hold on to life. Go home while you can."

"Not a chance, da~ze!" Marisa cried bravely. The former Marisa was returning slowly.

"Well then, I'll have to stall for time." Youmu unsheathed a sword, Roukan. Then, she charged towards Marisa.

Battle! V.S. Konpaku Youmu (BGM ~ Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When?)

Suddenly, as Youmu reached Marisa, she immediately changed course, charging at Reimu and catching her off guard.

"Woah!" Reimu yelled in surprise as she swerved to the side to dodge the attack. "It's not a worry if it won't hit. (From Super Touhou Wars)"

Then Reimu grabbed a slip of paper from her pocket. However, it was no ordinary one. It had strange writing written on it.

"Spirit Sign : Fantasy Seal!" Reimu declared a spell card, forming eight familiars around her. Then each of the familiars then shot orbs of light, each in different colors and flying at Youmu.

"Hah! A simple technique like that won't do you any good!" Youmu said, giving Reimu a taunting smirk.

As the orbs flew at Youmu, she swerved from side to side repeatedly, allowing the orbs to fly at her and chase her, but they exploded after a short period of time.

"My turn!" Youmu exclaimed, as she confirmed her spell card selection.

"Sword of Enlightenment!" Youmu ran at Reimu, holding her sword firmly in front of her.

Reimu barely lifted her arm when a sword came down at her, just millimeters close to her neck. Reimu was ready this time, however.

"Skill Card : False Shikigami!" As Youmu slashed Reimu, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wha..?" Youmu asked in confusion. "Where are you?" She yelled out to Reimu. With no answer, she switched targets to Marisa.

"I'm pretty good at dodging." Marisa said, winking at Youmu and hopping on her broom.

"Non-Directional Laser!" Marisa spun very quickly in the air, unleashing three lasers that flew in different directions randomly, hoping that one would hit Youmu.

And it did, alright. A laser collided into Youmu, knocking her back. "Ugh!" She exclaimed as she was hit by a blast of pure light. "I'll be back!" Youmu flew away, probably off to recover.

Post-Chapter Notes: Thank you for reading, I really hoped that you enjoyed this. I made the chapter a little long this time, though. Sorry for that. The Youmu battle did take quite some space. Well, thank you for reading, and I hope that you will enjoy any future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project in any way.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading the last two chapters! I have high expectations for this Fanfic, and am working hard to finish it. So please, enjoy.

Chapter 3: End of Gensokyo?

Stairway to Hakugyokurou (Top) (BGM ~ Charming Domination)

Ran and Chen stood idly at the top of the stairs, waiting for Youmu to come back. Was she successful in warding the intruders off?

It seemed not when Youmu came back. Ran scanned Youmu for any injuries. It seemed that she was hit by a laser? There were severe burns all over her body, and her sword seemed rusted.

"Youmu-san!" Ran exclaimed as she ran to Youmu, a concerned look on her face. "Were you successful in warding them off?"

"Nngh... No..." Youmu managed to let out weakly, "They are now heading towards us as we speak... I must..." Youmu started to get up, but grunted in pain as she lied back down.

"Youmu-san! You must rest!" Ran said as she carried Youmu back in a safe place. Now...it was only a matter of time before the humans made it up there.

"Hey! You youkai, da~ze!" Uh oh. Ran turned around swiftly and turned to see Reimu and Marisa.

"You two!" Ran yelled. It was the Shrine Maiden and that Meddlesome Witch from the Spring Snow Incident. Ran had attempted to stop Reimu and Marisa from reaching Yukari-sama earlier, but failed. This time, though, she was ready.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked casually, hiding her emotions for the sake of time. Chen was behind her, looking at the two humans suspiciously.

"We wish to pass to the netherworld in order to solve this incident of the Great Hakurei Barrier. Let us pass." Reimu said firmly.

"No, you can't." Ran said with the same level of firmness in her voice. "I was instructed to keep you out."

"I guess I'll have to use force to get in, then. Let's go, Marisa!" Reimu got a spell card out and flew up.

Battle! V.S. Yakumo Ran and Chen (BGM ~ A Maiden's Illusionary Funeral ~ Necro-Fantasy)

Ran started to spin around, turning into a kind of razor as she spun at Marisa. Knowing that Marisa was powerful, she was now Ran's target.

"Watch out, Mari-" Reimu was interrupted as she swiftly navigated through the barrage of bullets from Chen.

"Shikigami : Chen!" Ran's next spell card was then declared. Surely Ran was in a rush. Immediately, Chen stopped her attack on Reimu and got in front of Ran, initiating a repeating pattern where she moved with amazing speed in a star-shaped pattern repeatedly, unleashing bullets everywhere in the humans' direction.

"That won't work, da~ze!" Marisa yelled happily as she dove towards Chen.

"Stardust Reverie!" Marisa sent a short burst of stars at Ran and her shikigami, confusing them for a moment, then, while Chen was wavering off course, Marisa ran into both of them, a straight blow.

"Aagh!" Ran and Chen just had to retreat now, their wounds were nothing that they had ever seen. "You win, but prepare yourselves!" Ran yelled angrily as she and Chen retreated.

"Wow..." Reimu said. Surely a feat like that was to be complimented, but there was absolutely no time. Maybe when this was over. But little did she or Marisa know that it would not be over. Gensokyo was going to end.

Hakugyokurou (BGM ~ Border of Life)

"Lady Yuyuko." Youmu called out when she caught sight of her mistress. Youmu had escaped as soon as she regained consciousness, and she had a bad feeling that the two shikigami had failed.

"My, my, Youmu. You look a fright." Yuyuko said with a smile, taking a sip of her tea.

"With all respect, Lady Yuyuko, but this is serious. Two humans, strangely powerful ones, are heading this way. Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa." Youmu added the names, obtaining a surprised look from Yukari, who was sitting beside Yuyuko.

"Hmm. And here come Ran and Chen." Yukari said, facing in the direction that her shikigami was coming from. "Well? Did you keep them out?" She asked, but knew the answer, according to the wounds they had all over their bodies.

"No, Yukari-sama. We have failed you." Ran said reluctantly. "We are sorry for this."

Yukari grimaced for a few moments before looking up to face her shikigami. "It's alright. I'm sure that you and Chen have tried your hardest to keep them out. However, it is Yuyuko and Mine's turn now. You two rest. It's been a long day for you now." She added this with a nod.

"Yes, Yukari-sama." Ran and Chen said sadly in unison, then left.

"Well, come on Yuyuko. Let us go see what the fuss is about." Yukari said, inviting Yuyuko to come with her.

"Well, if it isn't that witch and the Hakurei Shrine Maiden!" Yuyuko said cheerfully when Yukari and her had walked into the two.

"Yukari," Reimu started. "Do you know why the Great Hakurei Barrier is collapsing?"

"I am not sure." Yukari just answered. "But I know that Gensokyo is set to end by tomorrow night.

"Wh-wha?"

Post-Chapter Notes: I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. My, my. Gensokyo is ending, huh? The story is just about to reach its climax! How exciting!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project in any way.

Author's Notes: Here is the 4th Chapter of the Fanfic series I am writing! For all you Scarlet Devil Mansion fans, you might/might not see them in this chapter~!

Chapter 4: Unknown Threat.

"You must be lying!" Reimu yelled in disbelief. "Gensokyo can't end that early!"

"It can," Yukari replied. "And it just might will, if an unknown threat is involved in this." Yukari said thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll have to use force to squeeze the truth out of you then, da~ze!" Marisa burst excitedly. She had been waiting for a rematch with Yuyuko and Yukari.

Battle! V.S. Yakumo Yukari and Saigyouji Yuyuko (BGM ~ Ghost Lead)

Catching Yuyuko and Yukari off guard, Marisa pulled out a spell card from her pocket. "Eheh, a skill that I 'borrowed' from Patchouli~!"

"Sun Sign : Royal Flare!" Marisa held her hand out, taking in the energies of the sun. However, there wasn't sunlight in the Netherworld, so not much energy was absorbed. "Now!" Marisa pointed a beam of pure sunlight at Yuyuko.

"Thought you could do better." Yuyuko said idly. "Symbol : Dance of Dead Butterflies!" Yuyuko conjured ghostly butterflies that flew in a basic formation in all directions.

"Humph, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden is not just for show!" Reimu said angrily. "Evil Demon Binding Circle!" Reimu let loose a wave of a blue-ish energy in four directions, clearing the butterflies and heading for Yukari and Yuyuko.

Yukari was ready, however. "Evil Spirits : Yukari's Spiriting Away!" Yukari made swirls of butterflies that flew in all directions, clearing off the waves of blue energy.

While the others were battling, Marisa took the chance as an advantage. She pulled out a spell card. It was time to put it into action.

"Magicannon : Final Master Spark!" A huge beam of light erupted from Marisa's mini-hakkero, nearly knocking her back. However, she did manage to knock out Yukari and Yuyuko in one shot. But she was dead tired, almost literally.

"Ugh. It is the truth...I don't know the reason why the barrier is collapsing." Yukari said weakly.

"C'mon Marisa, we already beat them up. Yukari is telling the truth. Why would she hide a fact like that from us?" Reimu asked Marisa.

"Hmm. Right. I guess we should be moving on now." Marisa said thoughtfully. "I wonder where now."

"Maybe to the Scarlet Devil Mansion? Patchouli may know something there." Reimu said, remembering that Patchouli had many books.

"I guess. Let's go." Marisa said, whisking off on her broom.

"Good...luck." Yukari said weakly.

Scarlet Devil Mansion (BGM ~ Septette for the Dead Princess)

The Scarlet Devil Mansion. A mansion in its own right, forgotten hundreds of years ago, therefore being sent to Gensokyo. It was just am ordinary day at the mansion, the maids sweating over housework and chores, the head maid stressing over the sleeping gateguard, and the rest of the inhabitants living their daily lives. But, there was something different about today, just what is it...

"Ah! We're here!" Marisa called from the air. The mansion was as hidden in the shadows as ever, seeming to blend in into the shadows surrounding it.

"Indeed. Let us quickly head to the mansion." Reimu said quietly, noticing the gateguard heading towards them.

"Stop right there!" A girl with scarlet hair called. She was wearing green clothes, and a hat with a matching color. "What is your business here?"

"We are just passing by, da~ze." Marisa said peacefully, receiving a suspicious look by Meiling.

"No. You can't pass. I, Hong Meiling, will make sure of that." Meiling, the gateguard, got into a defensive position.

Battle! V.S. Hong Meiling (BGM ~ Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea)

Meiling started off, quickly aiming kicks at Reimu, which Reimu easily dodged. "Agility beats brutal strength~" Reimu said happily as she flew back and revealed a spell card she was holding.

"Fantasy Seal : 'Spread'!" Reimu quickly flew at Meiling with incredible speed, letting Meiling dodge her.

"Ha! You thought you could tackle me down, huh?" Meiling said with a smirk, which turned into a startled expression, as eight orbs of light headed towards her. "AHH!"

Meiling was defeated so easily. She must've something up her sleeve, but no, she was on the ground sleeping.

"Meiling, sleeping again." A voice from the mansion called as the figure of a maid exited the mansion.

"Huh?" Meiling was startled awake. "N-no Sakuya-san! I wasn't sleeping! These two were trying to get in, and I'm stopping them now."

"Intruders, huh? Well then, Meiling. You can help me get rid of them." Sakuya said, inviting Meiling along.

"Great. Two on two, da~ze!" Marisa said excitedly.

Battle! V.S. Izayoi Sakuya and Hong Meiling (BGM ~ Lunar Clock ~ Luna Dial)

Reimu had the honor of starting, tossing homing amulets at Meiling, making sure that the annoyance was eliminated first.

"Uuah!" Meiling called as she was ready for the hit to happen, but instead, some knives appeared from the sky and deflected them.

"Come on, Meiling!" Sakuya called as she pulled a spell card out. "Sakuya's World." Immediately, knives seemed to float around Marisa and Reimu, but then flew straight at them suddenly, catching the two off guard.

Marisa quickly held her mini-hakkero out, trusting her instincts. "Love Sign : Master Spark!" Marisa shut her eyes as a enormous beam erupted from the reactor she was holding, completely burning through the knives.

"Alright," Sakuya said. "You seem to have a reason. You may enter." Sakuya disappeared, leaving Meiling sleeping.

"Well then, let's go." Reimu said.

Post Chapter Notes: And you did see the Scarlet Mansion crew, or part of it. You'll see more of them next chapter, I promise!


	5. Yuyuko's Death Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project in any way.

Author's Notes: For fun, I had no ideas for the main story, so enjoy.

A Cherry Blossom's Sad Tale

"I'm sorry..." A girl's voice said sadly. She was young, and had vibrant purple hair. She wore a blue kimono, the blue an purple of the two seeming to match each other.

With tears in her eyes, she looked out at the sunset. 'So beautiful,' She thought. 'I'll miss you, my family, Yukari, I'll miss you all...'

She then finally noticed. Yukari. Her long best friend. Would dying be worth it? But she had to. To seal the Saigyou Ayakashi. For all the innocent lives out there.

With trembling hands, she plunged the knife into her chest. Her life ended, however as she fell to the ground, she was smiling. She looked like an angel.

"Who-who's there?" She called, plunging into the darkness. It was over, she was dead.

"So pretty..." She said as she reached for a cherry blossom. But the fact that she died to seal one of these trees was enough to come jolting back to her and snapping her fingers back. Tears wet her eyes. Why had she kill herself? Time had now been am eternity, memories lost. Once again, she fell into the darkness.

"Wake up, Yuyuko." a voice called.

Yuyuko, that was her name! Slowly, this girl, Yuyuko, fluttered her eyes open. Looking up to face a Yama. "Am I...going to Hell?" Yuyuko asked, obviously not scared, but somewhat sad.

And she was, for she said: "Before you take me, please let me see my family one more time." Her family. Tears threatened, but she held them back. Somehow, in her heart, she found her parents to be dead.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" The Yama asked sternly, but her expression softened. "My name is Shikeiki. I am here to judge you, as you know." She said, grasping her Baton of Judgement.

"Yes...I'm sorry for all the evil I've done." Yuyuko said sadly.

"Nonsense. There is nothing to be ashamed about your powers. You never used it for revenge or for harm." Shikeiki said, her expression softening even more. "You even sacrificed your life for many innocent lives. There is no way that you are going to Hell. White."

"But if I may ask a favor," The Yama continued. "If you can, could you please watch over the Netherworld? You can always visit the living."

Yuyuko thought about this. Her former home, to see it again. "Yes. I will do that."

"Thank you. You will retain your shape as a ghost. I will take you there now." The Yama disappeared, in a white light, and Yuyuko found herself in a garden of cherry blossom trees.

"The Netherworld...so beautiful..."

From then on, Yuyuko became the queen of the Netherworld. It was yet a happy life after death for her.


End file.
